As a traditional device with high technical maturity, the image forming devices have been widely applied at the environment of offices and home. Further, as the smart communication devices are becoming more and more popular, many image forming devices are equipped with a wireless network module (e.g., a Wi-Fi functional module) for performing information exchange with the smart communication devices, such that the image forming devices may be more conveniently used by the user. However, similar to the traditional personal computers (PC), the smart devices in existing technologies need an individual driver software to drive the image forming devices to realize the printing function. Thus, before the first time the user uses the image forming device, an application program (APP) that can be connected to and drive the image forming device needs to be downloaded and installed. As a result, there are relatively high requirements on the memory and the processor of the smart device, and the operations of the user when using the smart device are relatively complicated. Thus, how to conveniently and rapidly print various types of exchange information has become technical issues to be solved by those skilled in the relevant art.